


Kittens

by Nicicia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicicia/pseuds/Nicicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wakes up surrounded by...kittens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

 

When Killua crept towards wakefulness, he immediately sensed several living creatures in the vicinity. He heard the faint thumping of 8 hearts and the almost imperceptible swooshing of breathing.  The remnants of sleepiness evaporated and his senses went into overdrive.

He smelled a strangely sweet animal scent. A small weight lay on his chest, something warm and living.  Soft fur tickled against his left arm, and his right ankle. Several tiny balls of warmth pressed up against his torso and hips, and he swore something nuzzled his hair.

His pulse sped up. He slowly opened his eyes, saw the white ceiling come into focus, then peered down at his own chest. He gaped. “Huh?”

On top of Killua’s sternum, a small white kitten lay on its side, its tiny eyes closed tight, and legs spread out in obvious contentment. The kitten’s stomach rose and fell steadily.

Killua let his gaze drift, and safely confirmed he was actually surrounded by kittens.

On top of the comforter, a grey kitten curled up against his left arm, two tabbies lay half on top of each other by his hip. At the right side of his waist he could see a tuft of mackerel tabby fur stick out from under the comforter. And on the same side, an orange one pressed up against his hip.  By his exposed ankle a black kitten lay on its back with its front legs spread out over its head.

Killua mouthed “What the hell?” and turned his head towards the door only to feel something – a kitten - shift at the top of his head, against his hair, and he stilled. Why? Why were there kittens in his bed? He eyed the room but saw no one else around, and the door was closed. So how did the kittens get in? The bedroom was on the second floor, and he was pretty damn sure kittens couldn't exactly have climbed the wall and crawled in through the closed window. The only way kittens could have entered the bedroom was with a little _help_.

And he shared the house with two other people.

That’s when the door creaked open and his two roommates shuffled into the room with muffled footsteps, clearly trying to avoid waking Killua.

Well, too late for that. Not in the mood to humor them, Killua did not feign sleep. Instead, he stared right at them, at their amused grins and mischievously glinting eyes.

Gon and Alluka stopped at the foot of the bed.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Gon beamed at Killua. “Breakfast is ready downstairs.”

Killua’s eyes narrowed. “Why are there kittens on my bed?”

Gon’s grin faltered and he looked rather confused, as though he didn’t understood Killua’s question. “Oh, that. Well...”

Gon and Alluka looked at each other for a moment, as though silently communicating.

Killua’s eyes narrowed further, but he didn’t want to shift and disturb the sleeping kittens. “Well?”

Gon scatched his neck and a sheepish expression spread on his face. “We were playing with them outside. They belong to the lady across the field. We asked if we could take them inside and she said it was okay. Then they kinda...explored the house, and the door to the bedroom was open so they got in. And I guess they were tired and wanted a place to sleep so...”

Alluka smiled. “So they hopped into your bed because it was safe there and fell asleep.”

Killua blinked. “They thought my bed was the safest place to sleep?” He raised an eyebrow.  “Out of all the places in the house, the bed, where I was already sleeping, that’s what they choose?”

Alluka nodded. “It’s probably _because_ you were already sleeping there. They feel safe with you, brother.”

“Yeah, young animals like to sleep next to other animals they feel safe with.” Gon chuckled fondly. “The kittens sensed how peaceful you felt so they choose that place.”

Killua couldn’t fault Gon’s logic, seeing as animals loved to approach Gon, but he remembered Gon and Alluka’s amused expressions when they crept into the bedroom, and it made it difficult to believe the kittens had found the bedroom by themselves. Not to mention, the door had been closed. “Uhu...And the kittens just...closed the door behind them too, I guess?”

Gon and Alluka looked at each other again. Were they talking through telepathy or something?

Then Gon shrugged. “One of them probably accidentally nudged it closed.”

Killua resisted the temptation to glower. “Oh rea-”

“Look, brother, they like you!” Alluka pointed at the white kitten on top of Killua’s chest. Alluka’s sweet smile made it impossible for Killua to say anything against her.

Killua sighed softy and looked down the sleeping kitten again. Its fur gleamed like soft silk, and the urge to reach out and feel it crashed over him. He carefully raised his right arm and touched a finger between the kitten’s ears. The fur felt softer than silk and more like smooth feather under the pad of his finger. Gently, he scratched the kitten’s head.

The kitten’s almost transparent whiskers twitched, and it stretched its legs, but didn't wake. Instead, the kitten _purred_.

Killua heard Alluka coo and then a soft click. He looked up at her and saw the red cell phone in her hand, and a look of absolute adoration on her face. The kind of expression he’d seen her make whenever she encountered anything she found ridiculously cute.

Killua could only hope pictures didn't end up on the internet. He simply could not be angry at Alluka when she looked so happy. Gon on the other hand...

Gon looked like sunshine. His smile was neither amused nor mischievous. It was an expression Killua only caught glimpses of whenever Gon thought he wasn’t looking. Gon met Killua’s eyes and the expression abruptly disappeared and replaced by a bright, casual grin. “How about I bring the breakfast up here, then? So we don’t have to leave the kittens?”

Alluka bounced. “Oh, yes, great idea! You don’t mind, do you, brother?”

Killua dropped his gaze to the white kitten again, before he looked back up. “Uh...I guess not.”

“Awesome. Alluka, can you help me carry some food?”

“Sure!”

Gon and Alluka turned and swept out of the bedroom. Killua heard their feet dance across the stairs and their voices carried through the hall.

“Hey, Alluka?” Gon’s voice whispered. “Can you send me that picture?”

Alluka chuckled. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't get the image of Killua covered in sleeping kittens out of my head.


End file.
